LO QUE NOS UNE
by Paola.d.S
Summary: Jacob y Edward son novios que, por la profesión del segundo, mantienen su relación en secreto. Que pasa cuándo Jacob decide pedirle a su vieja amiga, Bella, que fuera la madre de alquiler de su hijo con Edward? Ed/B
1. LO QUE NOS UNE

Summary:

Edward y Jacob son novios, por causa de la profesión de Jake, mantienen eso en secreto. Cuándo Jacob reencuentra a de vieja amiga, Isabella, le hace una propuesta: Ser la madre de alquiler de su hijo con Edward. Y si, cuando Bella se muda a su casa Edward comienza a sentirse atraído por ella? Y si Bella se enamora sel novio de su mejor amigo, y posible padre de su bebé? Ed/Be


	2. Prólogo

**LO QUE NOS UNE**

* * *

**Prólogo**

Había un camarero que no dejaba de mirarla. Isabella Swan llegó a pensar que tenía algo en la cara pues la estaba mirando desde que había adentrado a aquél café. Pero sí tenía algo en la cara, tenía tanto maquillaje que le llegaba a pesar los ojos. No que fuera fea, por lo menos Alice le había dicho que no era así, es que se necesitaba estar espléndida- nuevamente, palabras de Alice- siempre, cuándo tu novio es el _quarterback_ estrella de los _New York Giants_.

La pequeña Alice, era la asesora de Jake. Una chica pequeña, simpática y profesional. Era bajita, un metro y medio, cabello negro brillante y corto apuntando a todos lados. Tenía un rostro de facciones finas y delicadas. Si no fuera por la altura había dicho, sería modelo.

Volviendo a su "novio", Jacob Black, moreno, alto y sensual. Volvía locas a las chicas, no importaba la edad. Y ella era su "novia". Bella se rió al pensar en eso. Quien quiera que haya leído cualquier revista o diario, sitios web o blog, o haya visto televisión últimamente estaría enterado de la nueva novia de Jacob Black, por lo que gran parte de la población femenina y, por qué no, masculina la estaría envidiando en este momento. Bella se rió por pensar que no había nada que envidiar a no ser algunos castos besos frente a cámaras de paparazzi, caminar de la mano, almorzar o cenar juntos algunas veces.

Hubo una vez que se quedó en su casa, un ático en frente al Central Park, solo para que las cámaras la _flagraran _saliendo de allí de mañana. Claro, había dormido en la habitación de huéspedes tan cómoda y lujosa como el resto del local. Todo allá era con muebles sobrios, de diseño y entre negro gris y blanco. Había iluminación tenue que le daba un toque misterioso al lugar. Un típico apartamento de soltero. O de dos solteros, que no eran tan solteros, no cuando estaban a solas.

Había conocido a Edward Cullen, antes mismo de serle presentado. El gran cirujano plástico de Manhattan tenía hileras de fans. Ella no era lo que se podía decir una fan, pero lo veía en cada revista que compraba de la mano con alguna modelo o actriz. Mujeres bonitas, en su mayoría en ascensión en sus carreras.

Quién se atrevería a siquiera dudar que el mantenía por lo menos una vez, algún tipo de contacto sexual con alguna de aquellas mujeres? Antes de conocerlo personalmente, Bella no se atrevería…

Bella o Isabella Marie Swan había sido nacida y criada en el municipio de Brick, Nueva Jersey. Cerca de la playa, en una casa blanca con persianas rojas y un barquito de madera como decoración del frente de su casa. Sus padres, Charlie y Reneé, un policía y una profesora, la habían criado y educado con toda la dedicación a una hija única.

Cuando tenía seis años se mudó para la casa de enfrente el Sr. Black y su hijo Jake, de siete años. Rápidamente él y la pequeña Bella se hicieron buenos amigos, los mejores. Así que todos se esperaban solo una cosa con la llegada de la adolescencia: que se hicieran novios. Pero eso no pasó.

Cuándo tenían catorce años, Jale fue a su casa luego de haber estado toda la tarde jugando rugby y le pidió al Sr. Swan si podía hablar con ella.

Aquél día, en su habitación, con la puerta abierta, a pedido de Charlie, Jake le contó un secreto que escondía ya hace un tiempo y necesitaba contárselo a alguien, alguien en quien él podía confiar ciegamente, Bella.

Le contó lo que sentía cada vez que veía a Jared, su amigo, y lo que sus amigos contaban sobre chicas que a él no le llamaban la atención. Su amiga solamente confirmó, lo que él ya sospechaba: le gustaban los chicos y estaba enamorado de Jared. Bella, mismo teniendo tan solo trece años y un leve enamoramiento por su mejor amigo, lo encorajó a que le contara a Jared como se sentía. En su inocencia le dijo que siguiera su corazón.

Y así lo hizo Jake, le contó que se sentía atraído por él, pero no pasó como lo esperado. Jared, siendo mejor que muchos que pudieran hacer cosas peores a tan rebelde edad, le dijo que no le contaría a nadie, pero que no se sentía de la misma forma y que no podían continuar siendo amigos.

Con el corazón roto por primera vez, al otro día, en el camino que los llevaría de la escuela de vuelta a su casa, Jake le robó el primer beso de Bella. Fue torpe, tímido y tierno, un primer beso no distinto a la mayoría. Luego los dos se sonrieron y continuaron caminando despreocupadamente. No hablaron más de aquello, porque los dos sabían muy bien lo que había significado. No había sido un beso romántico, pero había sido con amor y ternura. De mejores amigos que se amaban.

Jake para ella era una de las personas que más amaba en el mundo, junto a sus padres. Y, aunque muchos sospecharan, no había nada romántico en su relación.

Con el pasar de los años, Bella había probado como era genial tener un amigo Gay. Mismo que él solo se mostrara enteramente como era cuándo estaban a solas. Y en cierto modo ella solo se podía abrir totalmente con él. Tenía más amigos, pero Jake era su BFF. Y, aunque no por falta de insistencia de Bells, Jake todavía no le contaba a Billy sobre su opción sexual. Billy Black era un hombre rígido que había perdido a su mujer para el cáncer. Jacob le había revelado tener miedo de la reacción de su padre. Después de años, Bella había dejado de insistir.

Era verano, ya estaban por empezar el primer año de preparatoria y Bella de diecisiete años recibió la trágica noticia de que sus padres habían muerto en el camino de vuelta a casa luego de haber salido a Cenar. Charlie y Reneé lo hacían siempre que podían, y Bella pensó, con lágrimas mojándole el rostro y la camisa de Jake, quien la sujetaba, que el amor que sus padres tenían muy indirectamente los había matado.

Y no solo había quedado sin padres, la habían separado de Jake también. Fue casi tan doloroso como perder a sus amados padres, tener que mudarse a Washington con la hermana de su madre, Elizabeth y su primo Emmett. Los dos vivían en una casa de clase media en Seattle, donde la acogieron con los brazos abiertos. En un comienzo fue difícil, solo poder conversar con Jake por cartas o teléfono, una escuela nueva, incluso una familia nueva. Le costó pero su primo Emm, grande y fuerte, aunque juguetón y protector a la vez, la había conquistado. También su tía Lizzie, con su dulce sonrisa maternal y los mismos hoyuelos que se le formaban a Emm en las mejillas cuando sonreían.

Ahora, años después, vivía con su primo en Nueva York, alquilando un apartamento compartido y trabajando cómo la recepcionista del Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Tenía un diploma en lengua inglesa, pero era difícil así mismo conseguir un trabajo de acuerdo. Pero tenía que sacar de algún lugar dinero, entonces aceptó el puesto que, primeramente le había comentado Edward.

Así que había llegado a Nueva York Jake la había ido a esperar. Primer flagrante de las cámaras, a lo que Jake dijo la verdad alegando que era una vieja amiga. Emm y Jake se llevaron demasiado bien, demasiado pues hablaron todo el almuerzo que habían compartido en un restaurante del centro hablando de fútbol.

Fue en la segunda semana que Bella pasaba allá en la cual Jake le hizo una visita. Tomando café en la cocina americana del apartamento Jake le hizo una propuesta más común en el mundo de los famosos de lo que imaginamos.

-Vamos... Bella, todos pensaban en la escuela que salíamos a escondidas, ahora sería lo mismo solo que... público.

-No sé Jake... Lo que me pides es... Me sorprendiste, es eso.

-La prensa comienza a sospechar y el resto del equipo también. Podría pedirle a cualquier chica, pero no confío en nadie como en ti, mi amor. Hazlo por mí, sí?- La miró con ojitos brillantes y cara de súplica. Él sabía que Bella no podía negarle nada cuando hacía esa carita.

-Ok Jake, pero me tendrás que presentar ese novio, dime, lo conozco?- lo miro, pícara. Con la complicidad de viejos amigos que eran.

-Mi novio es... Edward Cullen- dejó salir un agudo gritito de felicidad, en el que, luego de procesar la noticia, lo acompañó, así mismo todavía llena de dudas que no dudó en averiguar quedando hasta tarde de la noche conversando con su BFF.

La primera vez que vio personalmente a Edward Cullen, pensó haber muerto en un accidente en el camino y no se había dado cuenta. Las imágenes de revistas no le hacían justicia, pues personalmente era mucho más impactante, sus ojos, verde esmeralda, que parecían ver más allá de sus secretos más ocultos tan solo con la primera mirada. Mantuvieron una conversación amena, los tres, donde Edward le contó que había sido criado en una mansión en Manhattan Beach, con sus padres, Esme Cullen, una diseñadora de interiores muy reconocida en su medio. Su padre, Carlisle Cullen, dueño de un hospital particular, y sus dos hermanos, el mayor Jasper y su melliza Rosalie. También fue cuándo le comentó que su padre necesitaba una secretaria, a lo que ella agradeció y aceptó la tarjeta con el número de su padre.

En su casa, cuándo debería estar durmiendo, se quedó cuestionando toda la noche cómo aquél hombre podía ser Gay... Pero rápidamente se reprendió, diciendo que no le debería importar si el novio de su amigo era... todo lo atractivo que era, tenía que olvidarse de ello y obligarse a pensar en él cómo un cuñado. O una cuñada.

Solo que ella ni pensaba en la posibilidad de que a Edward siquiera le hubiese llamado un poco la atención su apariencia, por más que hubiese dicho que ya había tenido en antaño, relaciones con mujeres.

Lo que estaba bastante lejos de la realidad.

.

.

.

_Ahhhhh! Siempre quise tener un amigo gay...! :p Pero no :/_

_q les pareció? :D_

_bsitos y hasta pronto!_

_Paola d.S._


	3. Chapter 1

**_||~|LO QUE NOS UNE|~||_**

* * *

**_||=Capítulo 1=||_**

**_Dos años después._**

Bella estaba soñando con un recuerdo bastante nítido de ella y su padre cuando iban a pescar; llegarían a casa y comerían lo que consiguieron, con su madre... Antes que eso sucediera, algo la sacó de su sueño. Hundió su cabeza en la almohada, con un largo gemido de frustración, y luego un grito callado por la almohada. Pataleando alejó las sábanas que apenas le cubrían las piernas, por el calor de Julio en Nueva York.

Quería derramar lágrimas de impotencia. Y solo una ducha fría mejoró su mañana. Lo que le daba impotencia era no poder tener un sueño tranquilo tan solo un día. Aunque a veces no soñara, Bella tenía el sueño inquieto, y pasaba todo el día bastante cansada. Los primeros meses después de llegar a Nueva York fueron los peores… como sufría con la falta de sueño. La dolorosamente patética verdad era que, para no tener nuevamente algún sueño, erótico o no, con el novio de su mejor amigo, conseguía dormir solamente cuándo era tan tarde, y estaba tan cansada, que ni siquiera conseguía empezar a soñar antes de que el despertador anunciara que tenía que enfrentarse a un día más.

Vivir con su primo era divertido, pero tenía sus altos y bajos. Cómo cuando llegaba de haber pasado trabajando en una moto, y se quitaba los calcetines mal olientes dejándolos esparcidos junto al resto de la ropa antes de irse a bañar.

El trabajo de su primo era otra historia. Emmett había estudiado hasta dos años de periodismo en la NYU, pero su pasión siempre habían sido la mecánica y motos. Lo que, por una inmensa casualidad, Jake también apreciaba.

Jake era un gay complejo... era un hombre- hablando en general- complejo. Podía darle una opinión experta sobre moda, pero también podía hacerlo sobre... Cosas de hombres, que suponía, era de lo que hablaban cuando ella dejaba de escuchar sus conversaciones que no le importaban. Cómo motos, autos, fútbol... bueno, nada sobre mujeres, eso sí.

Con una gran ayuda económica de parte de Jake, que Emmett prometió pagar cuanto antes le fuera posible, después de agradecerle quinientas veces, su primo había abierto una tienda de piezas para motos. No sería una tienda diferente a las otras... si no fuera porque siempre que podía Jake se pasaba por allí, lo que no se les escapó a las lentes siempre atentas de paparazzis, favoreciendo a Emm quien solo obtuvo más suceso para su negocio. Jake y Emm compartían una gran amistad.

Emm sabía sobre y respetaba la elección sexual de Jake.

Había veces en que se reuníamos Alice, Jake, Edward, Emm y Bella en el ático de su amigo, y él se ponía a cocinar y "Ay" de quien osara tocar en sus ollas.

En fin, los cinco eran muy buenos amigos. Y eso era bueno... Pero, como todo, no era perfecto... Nunca llegaría cerca de ser, pues Bella sabía que sus deseos más profundos jamás se cumplirían. No era costumbre de Ed y Jake demostraciones de cariño en público, es decir que el público eran solo ellos, pero siempre habían momentos en que... Bueno, un beso aquí, un toque, un roce en la comisura de los labios.

Eso no solo la molestaba simplemente; siempre que los veía y sentía celos, una molestia en el pecho, ganas de llorar... No atendía a eso, sino que estaba demasiado aterrada pues no podía haber sentido nada, ni siquiera celos, por el NOVIO de su mejor amigo. Era imperdonable a la vez que se le hacía inevitable. Mientras pasaban los meses viendo a Edward por lo menos dos o tres veces a la semana, decidió ignorar todo lo que causaba en ella. Y había días en que tenía suceso, en otros no tanto... Pero para su mala suerte- o quizás no- hubo una gran aproximación entre ellos. Pasaban horas conversando, con o sin Jake de por medio. Reían, salían, él la llevaba a la playa, luego iban a la casa de él, y allí miraban una película dramática en la que Bella terminaba llorando a mares y, aunque no llegaba a llorar, Bella podía ver el brillo de emoción en los ojos de Edward, cuándo la película terminaba con un final feliz y emocionante.

Pero nada entre ellos nunca llegaba más allá de un beso en la mejilla de despedida, o un abrazo, en ocasiones como aquellas mirando una película.

Era triste... patético. Millones de citas arregladas por Alice... y nada. Se sentía enferma de rabia, a veces, en aquél entonces, le entraban ganas de matar a Edward por hacer que nadie más le llamara la atención como él.

Hasta que el hermano de Alice les había ido a visitar. Era mayor que la pequeña duende, no solo en la edad como era mucho más alto, en realidad existían pocas personas adultas menores que Alice, y que nunca nadie dijera algo como aquello enfrente de ella.

El nombre de él era Alec, y tenía el mismo cabello negro y ojos azules que Alice, también compartía con su hermana la felicidad y euforia que parecía rodear toda la familia, siempre. Ver a Alec al final del día, a Bella le alegraba. Realmente era un chico hermoso y divertido, agradable, caballeroso, pero lo más importante: la quería a ella, y solo a ella. No había entre ella y él ningún mejor amigo al cual sintiera estar traicionando cuando deseaba a su novio.

En la cuarta cita, cuándo Alec la llevó a patinar en el hielo al Central Park, le había pedido ser su novia.

-¡Alec...- había exclamado sorpresa- Yo... Sí, claro!

Había sonreído y se habían besado.

Como del día para la noche, se sentía mucho más liviana. Con Alec, sentía que el camino que tenían por delante era una calle sin piedras e iluminada. Ya no pensaba en Edward como un hombre sexy del cual se sentía locamente atraída, y si pensaba en él como su amigo, que tenía una relación con su otro amigo al cual amaba; pero Edward, aunque intentaba ignorar eso, seguía siendo tan sexy como siempre. Muy probablemente lo sería para siempre... Pero también sería siempre, aunque se dejara de Jake, seguiría siendo gay.

Pero nuevamente, nada era perfecto y esta no era la excepción.

Cuando ya estaban de novios a más de cinco meses, Bella comenzó a considerar contarle a Alec sobre la relación de sus dos amigos y poder ir siempre que sus amigos le invitaban a algún programa, y dejar de aguantar las quejas contantes de Alice.

_"No has abandonado"_

_"No me hables más mientras no le digas a ese chico que nosotros somos más importantes"_

Realmente eso molestaba mucho, pero también quería contarle a Alec que dos de su grupo de amigos eran gays, porque no quería que hubiese mentiras ni secretos entre ellos.

Pero Alec le resultó ser un homofóbico bastardo. Y Bella no soportaría eso. ¡No lo haría mismo!

Estaban en la cama y Bella quería ir probando sus reacciones, por eso le había propuesto mirar una película que tratara de una pareja homosexual.

"Ew… No" Había contestado.

Su negativa, y la cara de asco que puso debería haber alertado a Bella, pero ella lo disculpó mentalmente diciéndose que ningún hombre le parecería muy atractiva esa idea.

Bella citaba siempre que podía algo relacionado con aquello, y su novio parecía siempre incómodo. Hasta que explotó diciendo que dejara de hablar de aquello pues le incomodaba. Comenzaron a discutir, y Bella, que ya había desistido a mucho de contarle alguna cosa, en medio de la calentura le gritó que se fuera de su casa y que no quería mas verle la cara. Él no se resistió, y se fue, cerrando la puerta con fuerza, haciéndola sonar por todo el apartamento de Bella.

No le pudo ocultar por mucho tiempo a sus amigos lo que había pasado y ahora estaban allí, Bella todavía tenía el pelo mojado de la ducha refrescante de aquella mañana. Emm ya se había ido, pero antes, cuando ella había entrado en la cocina y él estaba allí comiendo una manzana, le había ofrecido quedarse con ella.

A Bella no le gustaba en absoluto que le sintieran lástima, por eso le intentó sonreír, como si estuviera bien. Se pudo ver claramente en su cara que no le había creído, pero aceptó dejarla sola así mismo, pues la conocía lo suficiente para saber que no le contaría nada sobre presión.

Bella no le había contado a nadie el motivo de la pelea. Por más que sus amigos les estuvieran insistiendo.

Edward habló con su padre y le dijo que no iría a trabajar; lo hizo sin el consentimiento de Bella, la cual se enfadó pues trabajar la mantendría ocupada.

Edward le dio un beso en la mejilla, se despidió y le dijo un burlón:

"De nada, Bells"

Bella quedó con la mirada perdida, mirando a la puerta.

Alec y ella ya no estaban más juntos, y así mismo, cuando vio a Edward no lo sintió como un hombre… lo sintió como su amigo.

Mismo estando decepcionada y triste con el fracaso de su relación, consiguió sentirse feliz pues sentía que podía convivir sin el peso en la conciencia de desear al novio de su amigo. Ella podía con aquello…

No se puede anhelar lo que nunca tuviste, se dijo Bella. Por eso pensaba que mientras siguiera sin sentir lo que era tener a Edward, como hombre, conseguiría seguir con la relación que tenían sin lastimarse, como amigos. Al fin y al cabo, lo venía haciendo a dos años.

¿Pero será que las esperanzas de tener algún día a Edward, eran nulas?

Concordemos que la vida puede ser imprevisible, si lo desea.

.

.

.

**Bella POV**

-Te mantendré ocupada con cosas mejores, cariño- me estaba diciendo Alice, sin mirarme pues estaba demasiado concentrada en su tarea de pintarme las uñas de color café, lo único que yo había elegido. No había tenido opción cuando a no quedar sola, a que Alice me hiciera las uñas o a que comprara comida suficiente para alimentar toda Nueva York.

Me llevé otra cucharada de helado a la boca. Quizás lo último me hubiese gustado, solo un poquito.

Me estaba quejando pues Carlisle me había dado el día libre, y si no tenía el trabajo para ocupar mi mente, quedaba pensando en tonterías, como Alec. Había pasado ya una semana, y lo que más me molestaba era que ni siquiera había intentado comunicarse conmigo. Alice me había dicho que él se había negado a hablar de nada con ella cuando le había hecho una visita para reclamarle lo que me había hecho, aunque no le hubiese contado que era.

Ya se lo había contado ahora, los chicos no se molestaron, no por ellos, si no por mí. Jake me ofreció su ayuda para darle una paliza, ayuda que negué, no sin haberlo pensado antes.

-Cosas ta importantes como hacerme las uñas en casa, comer como desquiciada y mirar todas las diez temporadas de Grey's Anatomy desde el comienzo. ¿Eso?

-Es mejor que irse a trabajar encerrada en un consultorio. Bella, hace tanto tiempo que no ves el Sol, que si te llevo a la playa es probable que entres en combustión.

-¿Cómo que no veo el sol?- pregunté indignada- Todos los días cuando voy a trabajar, inevitablemente, tengo que pasar por el sol para llegar, ¿sabes?

-¡Te estoy hablando de aprovechar el día, Bella!- dejó mi mano y estiró los dos brazos a la ventana, que no estaba del todo descubierta por las cortinas azules- Ni siquiera dejas que el sol pase por la ventana- abrió grandes sus ojos para darle énfasis sus palabras.

-Entonces dime como tengo que aprovechar mis días según su opinión señorita Brandon.

-No va ser el día lo que aprovecharemos Bellita… ¡Será la noche!

Hoy Jake firmaría una renovación del contrato con su equipo, y saldríamos a festejarlo. Realmente estaba feliz por él… Pero no tenía muchas ganas de salir. Toda la semana Alice estuvo hablando de la discoteca a la que iríamos el sábado por la noche. Hoy.

Pero no era segura la continuación de Jake en el equipo, no porque no lo quisieran, si no porque él tenía sus dudas respecto a seguir… A seguir con todo aquello en lo que se había metido. Él había hablado conmigo, y yo entendía que no quisiera pasar toda la vida escondiéndose.

Nuestra relación inventaba continuaba. Para darle dinamismo a veces nos _peleábamos_, y luego _volvíamos_, pero todo seguía igual.

¿Y si Jake no firmara aquél contrato?

Lo más seguro es que asumiría su relación con Edward públicamente. Ellos sin duda deberían haber hablado sobre aquello antes de tomar cualquier decisión… y yo confiaba en lo que ellos decidieran.

Solo no me esperaba una sorpresa tan grande.

.

.

.

Estábamos en el living de la casa de Jake, Alice, Edward, Emmett y yo.

Todos estábamos prontos para recibir la noticia tan esperada: Jake había firmado o no aquél maldito papel.

Obviamente Edward lo sabía, pero se había negado a contarme. Ellos tenían, con certeza algo planeado, pues se negaban a hablar de nada con nosotros.

Me preocupaba que Jake renunciara a algo que amaba tanto como el fútbol, pero si el amor que sentía por Edward era mayor que eso, que fuera enfrente. Ese había sido mi consejo para él, aunque no me lo hubiese pedido. Jake nunca pedía consejos.

Una de las mejores partes de eso- para mí- era que no tendría más que preocuparme con salir en alguna revista sin ni siquiera estar enterada. Y podía engordar unos kilitos…

-Bella, ¿Qué flores opinas que son mejores para un casamiento?- Alice, que antes había estado muy distraída mirando algo en su iPad, se había acercado a mí para mostrarme las dos imágenes de flores que mostraba.

-Mmh... Estás…- le indiqué las flores de la derecha y ella sonrió. No hacía ni idea si eran flores adecuadas para un casamiento, pero si hacía feliz a Allie…- Pero, por qué me preguntas, se acerca algún casamiento?

-Pues claro… el de Eddie y Jake….- rió. Yo reí con ella.

- Se puede saber cuál es la gracia?- Ed se sentó en el sillón, en medio a Alice y yo, y pasó un brazo por los hombros de cada una.

Alice, en respuesta apretó los labios fuertemente, con sus dedos cerró un candado imaginario entre ellos y tiró la llave imaginaria lejos.

Yo sonreí ante su actitud infantil.

Edward frunció el seño, se rascó la cabeza y se fue. Volvió con dos cervezas en la mano, le entregó una a Emm, y se sentó en un sillón individual.

-Que les parece de apostar cual será la decisión de Jake?- mi primo ofreció y todos negamos- Son unos aburridos- resopló.

Jake abrió la puerta y entró con cara de póker. Se paró en frente a todos nosotros y de a poco una enorme sonrisa fue abriendo paso en su rostro.

-Ya no soy un jugador de los _New York Giants_. ¡Felicítenme!

Yo reí por la ironía de sus palabras, pero me paré y fui a abrazarlo.

* * *

_ ¡Hi! Como estan? Espero q bien! :D_

_Pobre Bellita! :/ q les pareció el capi? ;) háganmelo saber!_

_ En el proxim capi Jake le propondrá algo a Bella? Q será? _

_Bsitos ñ.ñ y hasta pronto!_


End file.
